The sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P) receptors 1–5 constitute a family of seven transmembrane G-protein coupled receptors. These receptors, referred to as S1P1 to S1P5, are activated via binding by sphingosine-1-phosphate, which is produced by the sphingosine kinase-catalyzed phosphorylation of sphingosine. S1P receptors are cell surface receptors involved in a variety of cellular processes, including cell proliferation and differentiation, cell survival, cell invasion, lymphocyte trafficking, and cell migration. Sphingosine-1-phosphate is found in plasma and a variety of other tissues, and exerts autocrine and paracrine effects, including regulating the secretion of growth factors.
Administration of S1P to an animal results in sequestration of lymphocytes into the lymph nodes and Peyers patches without causing lymphocyte depletion. This activity, which is of potential utility in treating diseases or conditions associated with inappropriate immune response, including transplant rejection and autoimmune diseases, is believed to proceed via activation of the S1P1 receptor. Administration of S1P in vivo also has negative effects, including hypotension and bradycardia, which are believed due to signaling through one or more of the other S1P receptors, S1P2 to S1P5. Accordingly, there is a great need in the art for compounds which are potent and selective agonists of the S1P1 receptor.